Nada é para sempre
by Rina Inverse
Summary: História da princesa Rune Vênus depois que Makoto desapareceu no último capítulo. Será que algo pode parar o sofrimento dessa mulher?
1. Makoto, eu te amava

Uma fic curtinha, com apenas dois capítulos, era só pra dar uma treinadinha, pq não sou AQUELA coisa pra fazer histórias -_-'..... Ja, minassan, espero que gostem da minha fic...  
  
Um dia irá voltar  
  
Princesa Rune Vênus chorava deitada no chão, onde gramas verdes da primavera nasciam calmamente, sem saber dos sofrimentos da garota.  
  
Makoto havia sumido e não voltara mais, dês do dia em que estiveram na lua artificial.  
  
As lágrimas faziam o seu caminho pelo rosto da princesa, caindo sobre o solo seco.  
  
- Makoto, você se foi e nunca mais voltou. Por que tinha de ser assim? - Rune falava com o céu, esperando que Makoto ouvisse as suas palavras - Quem sabe um dia você não voltará pra mim?  
  
Ouvindo as próprias palavras, caíram junto com as lágrimas a sua alegria, sabendo que aquilo jamais tornaria a acontecer. A Deusa demônio havia dito que Makoto não voltaria mais, sendo assim, a sua tristeza eterna. Ainda assim, uma pergunta pairava no ar: "Pra onde Makoto fora?".  
  
- Pode me ouvir, querido? - falou, enxugando os olhos, esperançosa - Makoto, pode me ouvir?  
  
Riu tristemente de si mesma. Que tola estava sendo. Como poderia ouvi-la, se a deixara já faz vários meses, e nunca voltou? Ele havia dito que a amava. Que faria de tudo para poder vê-la sempre. Estava certo. O garoto sumiu para nunca mais voltar. Mas algo dentro de Rune a impediu que desisitisse de procurá-lo. Seria tolice? Seria loucura?  
  
- Não, é amor...? - não sabia se estava afirmando ou perguntando o que acabara de dizer. Só sabia que ia procurar por Makoto o tempo que precisasse pra poder revê-lo, pra poder ouvir a sua voz novamente.  
  
Abandonara o castelo, os súditos, abandonara tudo pra poder ir procurar Makoto numa viagem sem fim. A sua moradia apenas trazia mais tristezas, trazia apenas lembranças com a pessoa que tanto amava...  
  
- Eu queria ser a sua esposa, a sua amada, mas... - não conseguiu terminar de falar. Pensava alto, para todos os pássaros a sua volta escutarem, pra todos que estivessem por perto escutarem. Porém não queria que soubessem da sua tristeza, embora muito difícil de esconder.  
  
Levantou-se e começou a andar. O que teria feito para merecer isso? Para ter uma tristeza sem fim, que ficaria presa no seu coração solitário por meses, anos, décadas... eternamente...  
  
Mais e mais lágrimas desciam sem parar, sem fim, podia ficar lá, chorando silenciosamente até praticamente ficar desidratada de tanto chorar. Lembrara de quando Makoto a salvara dos bugroms, e depois o levara até Hoshitária. O silêncio fora embora. Chorava escandalosamente, ajoelhara se no chão e, quando se dera conta, estava no meio de uma floresta.  
  
Sim, essa era a floresta por que ela e Makoto tanto passaram.  
  
- Makoto, eu quis manter o nosso amor, mas eu não conhecia a palavra "eterna". Ou "para sempre". Não sabia que poderíamos ter um final tão triste - novamente estava olhando para o céu. Por que fazia tanto aquilo? O que havia no céu que chamara a sua atenção tantas vezes? Não ligou. Continuou caminhando. Já fazia uma semana que continuava a caminhada dramática, sem parar.  
  
Uma leve brisa bateu no rosto de Rune. Um pensamento lhe passou pela cabeça, de repente:  
  
"Eu sou a princesa de Hoshitária, eles precisam de mim, sou Rune Vênus, a princesa!!!" - porém outra voz gritava na sua mente - "Não!!! Eu sou Rune, a eterna e fiel ao Makoto. Sou apenas Rune, e vou encontrar Makoto!!!"  
  
- O QUE EU DEVO FAZER??!! - berrou de repente, cortando a sua linha de pensamento - Makoto... me diga o que fazer, por favor, eu suplico... - agora não tinha mais voz - Acreditava que nossa vida juntos seria muito, mas muito longa. Mas para mim, foi um tanto curta... Tão curta...  
  
"Você está longe, e eu tenho medo, tenho muito medo de ficar sozinha... e eu lembro como eram lindas as coisas que fizemos juntos... houve noites, houve também alegrias, agora não há nada... apenas a brisa me guia... e ainda vivo assim solitária... mas ainda assim, você não é mal".  
  
Olhava para as nuvens e estranhamente pareciam as mesmas que vira ao conhecer Makoto. Por que essas coisas aconteciam com ela? Justo com ela, se poderia ter um grande final feliz, como nos contos de Fadas, de que Nanami tanto falava... Como a história de cinderela, ou bela adormecida. Essas princesas 'viveram felizes para sempre'.  
  
"Novamente esse para sempre... como viveram tão felizes? Alegria eterna, será que é disso que estão falando? Hmmm, quem sabe esses contos de fadas não possam se tornar reais? Eu poderia ser uma dessas princesas... No meio da história sempre acontecem dilemas, talvez eu já esteja chegando ao fim da história..."  
  
Observou por um instante a árvore que se encontrava a sua frente. As marcas profundas e o casco mofado revelava a velhice do pobre membro da natureza. Estivera aí por muito e muitos anos, e ainda está. Será que estaria sofrendo? Sofrendo como ela?  
  
Caminhou lentamente até o tronco que parecia que poderia cair a qualquer momento. Sentou-se e encostou a cabeça num ponto um tanto macio. Parecia musgo; musgo que acabou de nascer, sem saber por que tipo de mágoas poderia afetar-lhe o coração futuramente.  
  
- Makoto... - fechou os olhos.  
  
Estava de pé em um local escuro, e úmido. Uma sombra estava vindo em sua direção. Através da escuridão notou cabelos pretos e rebeldes, roupas de estudante... - sim era ele - Makoto.  
  
- Makoto... o que faz aqui? - chorava Rune.  
  
- Rune, não deve sofrer mais com o que passou. Você tem a sua vida. E lembre-se que sacrifiquei a minha para poder poupar-lhe a sua - a sua costumeira voz carinhosa e calma invadia o seu coração.  
  
Lágrimas e mais lágrimas desciam o rosto da mulher. O garoto tomou a mão da princesa, e entregou-a uma flor, que brilhava dentro da escuridão. Pétalas brancas e delicadas, um cabo prateado com folhas douradas. Uma planta um tanto estranha, mas não reclamou; não poderia reclamar. Sim, era bela... Muito bela... Queria que este momento com seu amado não terminasse nunca. Porém Makoto hesitou, e afastou-se. Sem dizer nada, foi indo embora, cada vez mais longe, sendo engolido pela escuridão.  
  
Rune não disse nada. Não poderia dizer nada. Chorou, os olhos belos de Rune Vênus clareavam o lugar. Cada vez mais claro... mais claro...  
  
Abriu os olhos. Havia dormido. Olhos para trás, e viu a árvore idosa, e entendeu o que aconteceu.  
  
"Ah... Makoto... foi tão real... poderia ser real... Se é para ficar com ele dentro de um sonho, que eu fique dormindo para sempre, como a Bela adormecida... mas que coisa! E de novo esse 'para sempre'. Por que elas aparecem toda hora? Em contos de fada?"  
  
Fechou a mão com força. Apenas neste momento notou que segurava uma flor. A mesma flor que o jovem havia lhe dado no sonho; fora um sonho ou não? O chão estava molhado com a tristeza de Rune... Lembrou se das palavras dele. Beijou levemente as pétalas brilhantes e saiu da floresta, olhando para o céu, voltando para Hoshitária.  
  
- Makoto, obrigada.... 


	2. Nada dura para sempre

Chegando em Hoshitária, já era noite. Mas mesmo exausta, não dormiu. Pegou um vaso antigo, azul, com detalhes brancos. Foi até a fonte onde se dizia que a água era sagrada. Encheu até a metade do objeto, e colocou dentro dela a flor.  
  
- Mesmo bela, é um tanto estranha. Pra quê Makoto me deu essa planta? - falou baixinho. Ouviu passos.  
  
- Princesa, já é tarde, deve dormir - falou uma criada que parecia que a observava fazia um bom tempo.  
  
- Eu preciso ficar acordada. Tenho de cuidar da flor - ergueu a cabeça, para encarar a criada nos olhos.  
  
- Seus olhos estão vermelhos - deu uma pausa - vejo que sofre muito.  
  
Nada respondeu. Por que deveria responder? O dilema ficaria para sempre na cabeça dessa mulher, não precisaria responder.  
  
"Oras!!! Para sempre!!! Está me irritando! Essas duas palavras me lembram como eu poderia ser feliz com Makoto eternamente, não quero mais me lembrar disso".  
  
Depois de várias horas acordadas, apenas para acariciar a flor, foi dormir. Sonhos agradáveis agora passavam pela sua mente. Sempre com um jardim brilhante.  
  
Assim se passaram vários meses. Rune Vênus cuidava da flor, trocava a água todo dia, e cuidava de seu reino ao mesmo tempo. Levava pra onde fosse o vaso, pois o seu conteúdo era de muito valor.  
  
Um dia, inesperadamente, quando acordou, a flor não estava no vaso. Pulou da cama, e correu até ele. Quando observou atentamente o seu conteúdo, notou que ela murchara.   
  
"Mas como? Ela estava tão bonita ontem!!! Mas foi murchar por quê? Achei que você irira ser bela assim para sempre!!! Oh! Novamente essas palavras. Não tinha mais pensado sobre isso. Para sempre...... Mas... nada é para sempre. As pessoas morrem. As plantas murcham. Contos de fada são apenas histórias. Então era isso que Makoto quis me ensinar com a planta!!! Sobre isso. Ela estava linda ontem... como nós. Não murchamos até o último momento.... sabe, Makoto... eu entendi o que quer dizer... mas a minha idéia é outra... Mesmo estando distantes, ainda te amo! E sempre lhe amarei! Mas não vou sofrer mais. Pelo menos, enquanto a mim não murchar. Sabe por quê, Makoto?  
  
Porque eu te amo..."  
  
AAAH, terminei!!! Espero que tenham gostado! Me mandem e-mails pra dizer o que acharam!!!  
  
rina_inverse0013@yahoo.com.br  
  
BYE!!! 


End file.
